TFS: The Death Race
by raccoonqueen
Summary: When President Raccoon brings back the Great Big Transcontinental Race for the first time in years, the TFS deal with a new enemy and the return of an old friend.
1. Prologue: Let The Games Begin

Prologue: Let The Games Begin

June 9, 3046

On a bright and warm summer in the empire of Canerica came the most delightful news of the century-the engagements of both Charles Roberts and Angelina Mouseling, and Bert Raccoon Jr. and Polly Mouseling. The upcoming Roberts-Raccoon-Mouseling double wedding was to be the biggest and fanciest event since Rocky and Honey's wedding; the guests being invited to the nuptials were, of course, the citizens of Angelina's hometown of Chipping Cheddar.

There was also another event coming up, perhaps the most famous one of all-the 32nd Annual Great Big Transcontinental Race. Originally started by President Bert Raccoon back in 2017 to determine the new vice-president of Canerica, it soon evolved into a yearly affair. The race was open to both male and female participants of all ages and species; although there was no law against cheating in the race yet, it was meant to be a free-for-all competition. That is, until someone showed up to change the rules of the game...


	2. Chapter 1: Stranger In The Night

Chapter 1: Stranger In The Night

That night at the Reformed White House (since they were still struggling to wipe out the pink paint), Charles, Bert Jr., Angelina, and Polly's families were discussing the wedding plans. Charles asked, "Okay, we have only two choices. We can do a double wedding before the race or we can do the race before the double wedding. What do you think we should do first, Bert Jr.?"

"We'll probably have to do the double wedding first," replied Bert Jr. "I'm not one to rush things here, but I think we can get married tomorrow."

Aghast, Bert shouted, "TOMORROW? But the Great Big Transcontinental Race is tomorrow! Oh, well...if that's the way you want it, I'll postpone the race 'til the 11th."

"No, no, Dad, I changed my mind. We can have the wedding after the race is over."

"...sounds good to me."

Ralph asked, "I'm thinking about entering the race for the third time in a row. Are there any racers coming back?"

"There's Edward 'The Sting' MacPherson, for starters," replied Bert, looking at the list. "He hasn't changed much since we last saw him; I got a letter from him saying that he finally got his voice surgically restored! And now he's recently engaged to Flora Fox of the Get-Along Gang, so we'll meet her soon. Also, there's Louse Gordana and his wife Gigi-waaaaait a second, what's this? Sounds like their daughter is going to enter the race in lieu of her parents."

"Who's she?"

"Pepita Rosita LaCienega Gordana...known to many others simply as 'Pita'. No doubt this is going to be a _very_ interesting race..."

Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, there was a male skunk who looked like Pepe Le Pew, but his name was Anti-Pepe. He had a scar on his right eye and his musk was more powerful than his good twin. He was talking to his mate, Xavier Armington, a male human toon who is the cousin of Alex II. He said, "I want you to partipcipate in the race. Take my device to New York City; you will meet my contacts there. The device is in your car, and a code will open, since you already know it, so don't show it to anyone. Got it?"

"Yes," replied Xavier.

"Good."

Anti-Pepe wrapped his tail around Xavier's face and sprayed his skunk smell in his face, making him breathe in the smell. "That's it, breathe into my skunk smell, because once they smell it, then they will be in my power!"


	3. Chapter 2: Opening Day

Chapter 2: Opening Day

June 10, 3046

The day of the race had finally begun. In the Golden Gate Park in San Francisco, every male and female racer of all species came to toss their hats into the ring to enter the race, which has a track leading from San Francisco to New York City. The new hosts (besides Bert) were Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig.

"Welcome to the 32nd Annual Great Big Transcontinental Race, folks," said Bugs. "We are your new hosts. I'm Bugs Bunny, and here are my partners Daffy Duck and Porky Pig."

Daffy said, "There a lot of racers coming here from around the world, including the returning champions Ralph Raccoon and Charles Roberts. Louse Gordana, Gigi Boucher-Gordana, and their lovely daughter Pepita 'Pita' Boucher-Gordana will also be in the race. And it looks like The Sting has returned as well; he has brought along his fiancée Flora Fox, who's the former member of the famous Get-Along Gang."

Porky added, "Also, Eric Roberts will join the race too, since he's going try to win this race for his dad and his dad is going to let his son race his car for him."

"And finally, who should return to the race is none other than former 5-time World Grand Prix champion, Xavier Armington, who made a shocking return after his alleged disappearance from the races twelve years ago. And now he's back, but right now he's not talking to anyone for now. I wonder what he's up to…"

In Xavier's tent with 50 guards, Xavier Armington was putting the device into the secret compartment of his car. He punched the numbers and the compartment locked in place while it covered to be plain hidden from anyone's eyes. Then he went to a computer and began to contact his lover. He said, "No one didn't see the device, love, and I made sure my guards guard the car until the race and keep anyone snooping out."

"That's good, my sweet," replied Anti-Pepe. "I plan to meet you halfway, because I need some loving; there's a hotel near the race course, called Shark Inn. It's a villains-only hotel, so meet me there and we will have some fun."

'Right. I'll see you there." Then Xavier blew a kiss to Anti-Pepe while he smiled and blew a kiss back to him. Then he turned off the computer and went to do some stretches.

"I know my cousin is here, Bert," said Alex II. "But I haven't seen him yet."

"Well, he will be in the race," replied Bert. "And we may see his car, anyway."

Just then, The Sting came over. He said with a smile, "Well, if it isn't my old chaps Ralph and Charles! Long time no see!"

"Edward!" said Ralph, shaking hands with him. "So Bert was right after all-you did get your voice back! And this must be your wife-to-be."

Flora replied, "Yes, that's me. Edward and I are planning to get married on the 22nd."

Bert Jr. looked over. He said, "June 22nd? Hey, Polly and I are getting married on the 22nd, and so are Charles and Angelina."

"Then perhaps we might as well make it a triple wedding. Here's wishing you and the other competitors good luck in the race."

Watching the other racers, Xavier whispered to his guards, "I'm going to get myself started; your job is to make sure those other racers don't get in my way. Are the death traps all set?"

"They're all ready," said the guards with a nod.

"Good. If those fools dare to set foot into those traps along the way, they'll be losing more than just their positions! HA-HA-HA!"

Soon after the Canerican National Anthem was sung, it was finally time for the race to begin. Bert shouted excitedly, "Gentlemen, start your engines!" The racers turned their ignition keys and the cars started to run. Bert smiled and held out a large black-and-white checkered flag, ready to wave it. He said, "Now, on your marks...get set...and go! Go! GO!"


	4. Chapter 3: Silent But Deadly

Chapter 3: Silent But Deadly

"And they're off!" said Bugs, commenting on the events of the race. "Xavier is now in 1st Place, Charles is in second, Ralph's in 3rd, Eric's in 4th, The Sting in 5th, Pita in 6th, Louis in 7th, Estelle in 8th, and Gigi in 9th; the rest of the racers are in from 10th to 40th places. They're on 101-I-80 to the Golden Gate Bridge to Oakland, and from there they will pass Sacramento, Reno in Nevada, and the other cities on the route."

Daffy added, "They will stay in Salt Lake City, Chicago and Philadelphia for the night stay. Then they'll finish the race from Phily to Neo-New York."

Porky concluded, "So the hotels, gas, food, and stores are free, just in case they need new clothing."

Meanwhile, Xavier was keeping 1st Place. The Sting raced too close on him, but Xavier hit his car, as he was trying to regain his car and keep pace on him. He growled, "So, Sting, we meet again. It's been years since our last confrontation, but I won't let you beat me for what you did to me! Now it's payback time for you, pal!"

With that, he sped off, leaving him behind in a cloud of dust. The Sting called after him, "We'll just see about that, Xavier!" And he pursued after him.

The others were watching the race, and Alex II saw Xavier driving. He said, "There's something wrong with my cousin. He never acts like that, even in the World Grand Prix."

"Him?" replied Bert. "Oh, I don't know. I think we need to keep an eye on him, just in case things go wrong during the competition."

And just like that, there was a loud explosion that astonished the crowds. The Sting's car was charred and up in flames; the green toon cat, of course, had been thrown out of the car due to the impact of the explosion and suffered a serious concussion. All at once the racers stopped what they were doing and ran to their teammate's aid. Ralph shouted, "Edward! Eddie, are you all right?"

"He's unconscious," said Charles, after checking The Sting's condition. "The force of the blast threw him off and did damage to both his skull and his spine. But I'm sure that with the help of the doctors, he'll still be all right. I'll go ahead and call the paramedics…"

"Yeah. Poor Flora. She's definitely _not_ going to like seeing what became of her fiancé."


	5. Chapter 4: In The Shadows

Chapter 4: In The Shadows

Soon, the ambulance came to take Edward to the hospital, with Flora joining him to accompany him. Alex II said, "I'm going to join in this race and find out what's wrong with my cousin Xavier. It won't be easy, but I'm more than willing to lay my life on the line for it should anything go wrong."

"Okay," replied Charles. "Since he got a head start on us, we'd better get to Salt Lake City for the night." Then the rest of the racers got back into their cars and drove off.

In Salt Lake City, Xavier was heading to the Shark Bait Hotel, an inn reserved only for villains. He parked his car, got out, and met a bouncer to tell him that his lover is here. The bouncer knew what Xavier meant, so he let him enter. Xavier went to the second floor and knocked on Anti-Pepe's door; the evil skunk opened the door and smiled upon seeing him.

"Okay, love," said Anti-Pepe. "From now on, call me Dasher Skunk."

"All right," replied Xavier.

"Did any of the racers get blown up and injured?"

"Yes. Edward MacPherson, A.K.A. 'The Sting', was the first victim. His car got blown up and he is out of the race."

"Good, keep it up. And now it's time for our special loving."

He pulled Xavier into his room, locked his door, and took his clothing off. Then he began to have his special love with him, continuously making him smelling his skunk musk. Unbeknownst to the two, a shadowy spiked figure was peering through the window of the room. Silently holding up the camera, the figure snapped several pictures of them, making sure they aren't disturbed. It was only after the figure disappeared that Anti-Pepe (A.K.A. Dasher Skunk) knew something was wrong-they were being watched.

"Stay put," he said to Xavier, getting off the bed. "I'll go out and check to make sure there are no spies."

The figure, sitting in the back of the building by the trash bin, happened to be a young 28-year-old female porcupine. She had light grey fur, her raven black quill-hair tied off to one side with a red scrunchie, and pale blue eyes; she wore a black tank top with a black belt around her, a blue-grey jacket, light-blue shorts, and black shoes. After opening up her laptop and turning it on, the porcupine hooked her camera up to it and watched as images of the recently snapped photos appeared. She had to examine each and every one of them, before coming to her final conclusion; with this in mind, she took out a small tape recorder and began to speak into it.

She whispered, "June 10, 3046. The time is 7:14 P.M., and I'm outside the Shark Bait Hotel in Salt Lake City, Utah. It's been four days since I began my quest to track down a criminal who had escaped from the newly reopened portal to the Negazone. According to the visual evidence recorded on camera, the criminal can now be confirmed as the notorious rapist Anti-Pepe Le Pew; he's been wanted in all fifty states, six countries, and twenty-four planets for committing a string of sex-related crimes targeted only at men, before he was caught and sent back to the Negazone. Returning for the second time, he has in his possession a prisoner, a human male by the name of Xavier Armington, the cousin of TFS founder/leader Alexander Armington II. My goal: to free him and prevent Anti-Pepe from causing any further chaos..."

The porcupine had only started to close the laptop and go on her way when she gasped upon seeing Anti-Pepe/Dasher standing before her with an evil grin. He said, "Going somewhere, young miss?"

"Stay away from me," replied the porcupine, going into a kung fu stance and glaring at him. "You _wouldn't_ want to mess with me."

"That's what you think, Miss...ah..." He peered at the badge on her coat. "...Portia Porcupine. PREPARE TO DIE!"

The skunk and the porcupine clashed together, but in a split-second the porcupine won. The reason? Anti-Pepe/Dasher ended up with his arms (and body) covered in quills from attempting to grapple her. As the skunk howled in pain, the porcupine ran away; she went towards her motorcycle, hopped onto it, and drove off. Anti-Pepe/Dasher plucked the quills off of his arms and watched as the motorcycle disappeared into the horizon. He growled angrily, before storming off back inside the hotel. One way or another, he's going to kill that prickly spy for what she did to him.

Meanwhile, Portia drove through the city, in search of the hotel where the racers were staying at. She never did actually get to set Xavier free as planned, but at least she still had plenty of evidence to reveal to the TFS and to the participants of the Great Big Transcontinental Race.


	6. Chapter 5: Lost Victim, Lost Suspect

Chapter 5: Lost Victim, Lost Suspect

"You'd better go, Xavier," said Dasher, as his servant put his clothes back on. "We'll do our loving later, because that stinking porcupine's going to tell the TFS about my plans. I'm sending my boys out to get her even as we speak." Then they shared a kiss and he got into his car to drive off on the I-80 to Wyoming.

Then two black SUVs were chasing Portia, firing their machine guns at her. Dasher got into his limo, then drove to the airport, and got into his private jet; inside the jet was a buck named Ronno. He said, "You're going to help me with my needs, so now it's time for you to be under my power." He put Ronno's nose into his tail while his skunk spray began to cover his nose. "Smell the musk and become my puppet and my toy."

Soon, Ronno was in his power in a matter of seconds and began to follow his commands, as the jet began to take off into the air and heading to New York City.

Meanwhile, the racers were on the I-80 heading to Salt Lake City when they ran into Portia, and discovered that she had been chased by the SUVs. Buster said, "Hey, who's that porcupine over there? She seems to be in a lot of trouble."

"That's Portia Porcupine," replied Ralph. "Another member of the Get-Along Gang. And from the looks of it, she is _in_ trouble."

Portia spotted the racers and moved her motorcycle over to her. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a CD-ROM and attempted to hand it over to one of the racers. She shouted, "Excuse me! Sir! Are you part of the TFS?"

"Not to mention the vice-president of Canerica!" replied Ralph with a nod.

"Take this CD-ROM! It contains all the classified information stored on there, including photographic footage taken inside one of the rooms of the Shark Bait Hotel in Salt Lake City. Call in the TFS and meet me and the rest of the gang in Cheyenne-we'll tell you everything!"

And then she sped off, leaving behind two spiked bombs that attached themselves to the SUVs; seeing this, the racers regarded it as a signal to leave. Once they were 15 feet away from them, they watched as the black SUVs were blown up sky-high. Ralph pressed a button in his car's control panel and said, "Bert, this is Ralph Raccoon. I'm on the I-80 to Wyoming with the others; we've just received a message from one Portia Porcupine, telling us to meet her and the rest of the Get-Along Gang in Cheyenne. And plus, I've got the CD-ROM she gave me-not only it'll tell us who's behind Xavier Armington's mysterious disappearance and strange behavior, but it will also show us the photographic evidence embedded inside it."

"All right," answered Bert on the other end. "I'll leave Lisa, Blaze, Minora, and Donna Belle in charge of the race in my absence; the rest of us will go with you to the next state's capital."

"Good. Over and out."


	7. Chapter 6: The Manhunt Begins

Chapter 6: The Manhunt Begins

Once they were in Cheyenne, they met up with the Get-Along Gang at the Charles Roberts Hotel; there they saw the info stored on the CD-ROM.

"So that's why," said Alex II. "Dasher was Xavier's sponsor! Now it all makes sense. He wasn't brainwashed by Dasher, he fell in love with him instead, because he did give some of his skunk spray to him to make him more evil and mean."

Bert said, "I guess we need to figure out a way to free Xavier, and get him a new mate. We'll also make him find out the truth about Dasher Skunk."

Then Pepe came forward. He said, "Maybe I should marry Xavier, since Dasher is my opposite self."

"That can work, so this way Xavier would never know."

Alex III said, "Right now, we need to catch up to Xavier; he passed North Platte and he's going to stay in Omaha, Nebraska. But I don't know what hotel he and Dasher will stay at, or Dasher may not meet him until he's in New York City."

Ralph nodded. "I think we need to get there before he leaves tomorrow."

Montgomery Moose, Dotty Dog, Bingo Beaver, Zipper Cat, Woolma Lamb, Rudyard Lion, Bernice Bear, Lolly Squirrel, and Portia agreed. Dotty said, "And we'll go with you. It might be risky, but we will have to take extreme measures to prevent Xavier from winning the race and Dasher from taking any more victims."

"Right."


	8. Chapter 7: Chasing Xavier

Chapter 7: Chasing Xavier

They left the hotel to go back on the I-80, heading for Omaha, Nebraska. When they got there, they received an anonymous tip that Xavier was staying at the Bull Hotel; with this piece of new information, they went there and parked their vehicles in the front.

Alex II said, "Okay. Now Xavier will be expecting us, so we'd better surround the place if he escapes and we need to get him."

They went to both sides of the building, looking for their suspect. A few feet above, Xavier watched from the window and saw them, before getting up to get his two 9mm. Then he opened the door and headed towards his secret elevator; as soon as the doors reopened, there they were, standing right in front of him.

"You need to stop, Xavier," said Bert. "If you'll do exactly as I say and come with us, nobody gets hurt."

Xavier smirked and retorted, "Fat chance, President Raccoon." Then he fire on them as he went into the stairs. The cops fired back while taking cover; then he saw the Get-Along Gang and he fired at them while opening the elevator and entering it as it closed and went down.

"He heading to his car!" shouted Alex III. "Let's get him!"

At the parking garage, Xavier jumped into his car and drove off, with the TFS following him. The chase then turned into a scene from "Need for Speed Rush" as Xavier dodged the traffic in an effort to lose the TFS. He got on the I-80, then speeded towards the road to Des Moines as they were catching up to him, but his car was up to 253 miles MPH. Sky shouted, "He's too fast! We can't catch him at this rate!"

"Not if I can do something about it!" replied Ralph, loading up his laser gun. He then used the gun to aim and zap at all four of the wheels of Xavier's car. With the tires busted and melted by the impact of the rays, the car veered out of control and ran off the side of the road, where it ended up crashing onto the field and turning over on its back. Although he was in his seatbelt in the driver's seat, Xavier was indeed affected by the crash; he had hit his head on the dashboard, the blood trickling down his forehead and onto his face. He began to feel himself dizzy and groggy, his vision getting blurry, and the last thing he saw before he fainted were two raccoons forcing the door open and reaching in to pull him out…

"Is he okay?" asked Bert, as he and the others ran over to the scene of the crash.

Bert Jr. and Troy managed to free Xavier from the wreckage. Bert Jr. answered, "He's all right, Dad, but he's been knocked unconscious. I can tell from the blood on his forehead that he's got himself in some kind of head injury."

Rocky took a look at Xavier and shook his head. He said, "It's just a concussion. Lucky thing he's still alive-the condition's temporary, so I predict he'll be back up in about an hour or two."

"Good. I think it's ideal if we get him to a hotel in Des Moines; once he wakes up, we'll be able to interrogate him."

The cops carried an unconscious Xavier to the TFS van and continued on their way to Des Moines, hoping that once he comes to they would tell him the ugly truth about Dasher Skunk and reveal his true motives.


	9. Chapter 8: The Truth About Dasher Skunk

Chapter 8: The Truth About Dasher Skunk

In the Quickdraw McGraw Hotel in Des Moines, they had Xavier tied up. Once he finally woke up, they began the questioning.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Xavier, struggling. "I've got a race to finish for Dasher!"

"Look, Dasher Skunk is evil," replied Alex II. "We'll let you go when you tell us what his plans are."

"Ha! I wouldn't tell you his plans. Torture me all you want, but that won't make me reveal them."

Bert Jr. stormed forward and glared at Xavier furiously, his burning eyes boring into his soul. He growled, "Now listen here, you worthless piece of dung! We all know what you did. You blew up The Sting's car and sent him out of the race. And we all know who Dasher is-he's an evil skunk, a resident of a wasteland called the Negazone, which is home to millions upon millions upon MILLIONS of toons with twisted and perverted minds like his! He's not really Dasher Skunk at all when his true identity is Anti-Pepe Le Pew!"

He continued to glare at Xavier for what seemed like a couple of minutes; at last, the human spoke up. "...you wanna know his true plans? Well, here they are. Did you know there's a satellite dish on top of the Chrysler Building in New York City? Dasher calls it the Olfactory Transmitter. Earlier, he informed me that he made a bet-if I win this race, he will activate the transmitter to send his skunk musk all over the earth. Once all the humans and toons on the earth catch a whiff of that musk, they'll become his slaves for life!"

The cops stared at him in horror. Bert said, "So that's what he's up to! He's trying to take over the world by hypnotizing everyone on earth with his skunk musk! This has gone way too far this time. Now, tell us, Xavier-who reopened the portal to the Negazone, so that Anti-Pepe can come in?"

"If you ask me, it was that porcupine..."

Portia came forward and said, "Actually, I really didn't mean to reopen the portal like that. It was all an accident."

They all looked at her. Alex II said, "Portia? You're telling us that you accidentally reopened the portal to the Negazone and unknowingly let Anti-Pepe into our world?"

Portia nodded guiltily. She continued, "It started when I found what looked like a very, very old book. I did not know where it came from or who wrote it…"

"Where is it?"

She opened her suitcase and took out an ancient leather-bound book. Rocky took it and began to read it. He gasped, before he said, "Oh...it's one of Magica DeSpell's lost spellbooks! 'Book Of A Thousand Spells'. This one has a chapter that tells you how to open portals to different kinds of universes. Perhaps you've read that chapter?"

"I guess so," replied Portia. "I couldn't understand all the strange hieroglyphics in it, so I sort of read it like it was some kind of foreign-language manual. Then all of a sudden, I saw a huge red glowing circle appear in the sky...and he showed up."

"And that started a chain reaction. He went on to capture Xavier here and turn him into his accomplice as well as his love slave; then he entered him in the Great Big Transcontinental Race, using him as a tool to help him accomplish world domination! All that mess started because of you!"

Portia cried, "I know! And I'm so sorry! I may be an effective spy, but I still have the same gullible mind-set of the little girl I used to be! Maybe I _should_ be punished for my foolishness..."

She sobbed convulsively, while the other members of the Get-Along Gang went over to comfort her. Then Bert went over to put his paw on her shoulder. He said, "Portia, it's okay-everybody makes mistakes sometime, so we're not always perfect. We're not gonna punish you because of what you did to bring Anti-Pepe into our world."

Portia looked up at him. "R-Really?"

"Really really." To Xavier, he continued, "Thanks for the info, Xavier. Now all we need to do is go pay a visit to Magica, who lives a quarter of a mile away from this hotel. She's a former inhabitant of Alcatraz Prison, where she had been held shortly after Honest John and Dolly's wedding. She was then released from the prison for good behavior and got her magical powers back, with a promise that she'll only use them to help both mankind and toonkind. It's important that we need to tell her about the spellbook Portia discovered, and ask her for advice on how to close the portal to the Negazone permanently. But first..."

With that, he snapped his fingers, signaling Sidney and Andrew to pour a vat full of tomato juice on Xavier, to wash off Dasher's skunk musk and bringing the human Armington's mind back to normal. Dazed, Xavier murmured, "Ugh...what happened?"

"You're on our side now," answered Dotty, giving him two tiny liquid plugs. "Put these up into your nostrils-they're scent neutralizers. They will prevent you from falling victim to Dasher's skunk musk, should you run into him again." She then went on to hand out more liquid plugs to the rest of the TFS.

Pepe turned to Xavier and said, "Also, I plan to marry you, because..."

"I know," replied Xavier. "I usually prefer human and toon women, but that's fine with me. You've never told your wife about it?"

"I called to tell her...needless to say, she's very upset. But she finally agreed to file a divorce against me so I can do it."

"All right."

Bert nodded, before declaring boldly, "Now, on to Magica!"

They left the hotel and went towards Magica's house in downtown Des Moines. As they arrived on the doorstep, Troy asked, "Bert, how do you know if Magica's _truly_ reformed?"

"Oh, that's simple," replied Bert, as he knocked on the door. "We used to be enemies, but over the course of a couple of years and through my frequent visits to the prison, she and I have become good friends. I was partly responsible for her reformation, though it's her regretting her actions that did it."

A moment later, they heard Magica's voice saying, "Is that you, Bert?"

"Yes, I'm here, with my family and friends."

"Wonderful! I've been expecting you! Come on in and have a seat-I'll have the tea ready."


	10. Chapter 9: Magica's Secret Spell

Chapter 9: Magica's Secret Spell

The cops went inside the house and sat on the sofa. While bringing in a tray with cups full of herbal tea, Magica heard the news. She said, "I knew one of my spell books would cause trouble someday. Thanks for finding it again."

"So how do we close the portal to the Negazone?" asked Alex II.

"There is a closing spell in the book. I'll prepare it once you capture Dasher Skunk."

Xavier said, "Now I remember. Dasher will find out that I'm captured, so he will use a backup plan to finish this race-that means he captured most of the male and female toons under his power, and I think he got Ronno Deer with him."

"Bambi's friend and former rival?" replied Bert,

Charles added, "How many did he get?"

"He got Nack the Weasel, Nick the Weasel, Jet, Wave, Storm, Fievel Mousekwitz, Tanya Mousekwitz, Olivia Flaversham, Wally Gator, Snagglepuss, Chip the Wolf, Trix the Rabbit, and Sonny the Coco Puff Bird."

The cops stared at him in shock. Bert Jr. muttered, "Thirteen victims? How did he...?"

"I was there when it happened," continued Xavier. "When I was walking by, he had them working on a device. He also took one slave with him to make out, since I am in the race and Ronno was with him."

Bert said, "And that means Ronno will finish the race before we can! So we need to get Ronno and stop Dasher at all costs."

Meanwhile in Dasher's private jet plane, the skunk learned that one of his slaves went missing. He growled angrily, "GRRRR! THE TFS FREED MY SLAVE! Looks like it's time for a backup plan." Then Ronno came out, as he was now in his racing gear and wearing his helmet. Dasher turned to him and said, "Now Ronno, I'm going to land in Cleveland-there is a guy I know who sells cars and he also got my device in one of the three cars he has. Give him the password, and then he will show you the car the device in so you can finish the race. Oh, and one more thing-do _not_ fail me this time."

"Yes, Master," intoned Ronno.

The plane landed in Cleveland, Ohio. Then a black SUV came and picked up Ronno as they drove him to Darke Darkstar aka Anti-Daffy Duck's place. As the SUV pulled up into the lot, Darke opened the door and let Ronno enter; then he told the SUV to set up roadblocks for the TFS Squad as they went on to I-80/90 freeways and guard the area, waiting for the TFS to come.

"So what's the password?" he asked. Ronno leaned in Darke's ears and gave him the password. "Ah, Dasher had sent you. Good. The device is in the Beugatey 3059-it's one of the fastest cars on earth, and it can go up from 0-104 in 2 seconds and it goes up to 1,0000 MPR."

Ronno got into the Beugatey 3059, then drove off to the I-80-90 Freeway to Pennsylvania. But little did he know is that once Ronno was out of sight, Darke grinned and put his hand on his back to reach for something. It was a little zipper; he pulled on it and he revealed himself to be none other than…

"Little Sister to Big Brother," whispered Eulalia into the walkie-talkie after taking her disguise off. "Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Eulie," answered Bert on the other end. "Did you give Ronno the Beugatey 3059?"

"Oh, yes, I did." She looked inside the closet in the house and chuckled inwardly at the sight of the real Darke Darkstar/Anti-Daffy Duck, who was bruised, battered, and hog-tied. "With the owner all _tied up_ at the moment, I had an opportunity to booby-trap the vehicle before Ronno came to get it. What's funny, though, is that he doesn't know the Beugatey 3059 model doesn't exist yet-I built the car myself and passed it off as the real thing!"

"Great thinking! Now, about the booby traps you set up-"

"That reminds me. The fun should begin in minus five seconds...four...three...two...one..."

The Beugatey 3059 immediately exploded and went up in flames, causing the buck to scream and holler in pain. He ended up crashing on the side of the road, just as Xavier had done. As soon as he crawled out of the burning car safely, he was shocked to learn that the device had been destroyed as well. He shouted, "Oh, no! The device! My master's going to kill me if he finds out what happened to it!"

The cops then came out and surrounded him. Bert said, "No, he won't." He signaled for the team to squirt tomato juice all over Ronno, voiding him of Dasher's scent and snapping him out of his evil trance. Ronno muttered, "Where am I? What was I...doing?"

"It's a long story," replied Alex II. "In the meantime, come with us."

As the cops proceeded to take Ronno away, Bert thought with a proud smile. _"One slave freed, thirteen more to go."_


	11. Chapter 10: Dasher's Challenge

Chapter 10: Dasher's Challenge

Back in the plane, a male bat came up to Dasher and whispered in his ear. He snarled, "WHAT? HOW?"

"A TFS spy must have got to Drake before Ronno," answered the bat.

"GRRRRRR! THAT'S IT! So they want to play hard ball, huh? WELL, I'M GOING TO PLAY BALL WITH THEM! Bring the 13 slaves to New York City. I'll send Bert a big message."

It was then that the TFS got a 3D letter form Dasher as he appeared in the hologram. He said, "Hello, Toon Force Jerks!"

"DASHER!" the toons gasped.

"I guess you got the better of me. But I already got the device-you see, I send the fake ones and never send the real ones. So let's do this! Your 13 friends under my spell with me against you! You'd better come to New York City on the Chrysler Building to meet us, or I'm going to unleash the skunk spray over New York City to make them my slaves forever!" Then he disappeared.

"All right, fellas," said Bert. "This is the moment we've been waiting for. I'm not gonna let that skunk ruin the race for me, noooo sir! Now, huddle around, everyone. Here's what we're gonna do..."

Meanwhile, Dasher grabbed Nack. He said, "I know they will be here, but time for me to have my fun with Nack." Then he took Nack into his room and began to mate with him.


	12. Chapter 11: Battle In New York

Chapter 11: Battle In New York

"Half of us will finish the race," suggested Charles. "And the other half will face Dasher."

Xavier said, "I'm going with Bert's group to face Dasher and get my payback on him."

The ones who were not racing went with Bert to The Chrysler Building, while the others went on to finishing the race.

In the Chrysler Building, Dasher was preparing his troops; 13 of them were the toons who were brainwashed by him. Dasher said, "Now, protect me, while I get the machine ready."

"Yes, Master Dasher," they intoned.

Then he went to work on the machine. At that time, the cops burst into the building and began fighting the troops, spraying the weakened ones with tomato juice to help them snap out of the trance. Xavier ran up to the top of the building and discovered Dasher about to activate the Olfactory Transmitter. Aiming his tomato juice-filled gun at him, he shouted, "It's over, Dasher! Your troops are down and you're outnumbered, so you might as well give up!"

"Who says I'm going to give up?" replied Dasher with a smirk. "Besides, you're all too late-the machine's already finished! Once I press this button, the whole world's going to be mine!"

He was about to press the button when Xavier aimed his gun at the Olfactory Transmitter and shot tomato juice at it, causing it to malfunction and break down. "Now, do you give up?"

"No! My Olfactory Transmitter! It'll take me years to repair it and get it back working again! But…it won't matter. I've still got my skunk musk to get more slaves, starting…with you!"

He lunged forward at Xavier, grabbed his nose, and forced it under his tail to make him smell the musk. Fortunately for the human Armington, the smell didn't affect him at all-he was immune to the skunk musk, thanks to the scent neutralizers Dotty had given him. With a confident smile, he pulled himself free and shot tomato juice at Dasher. He continued, "This is your last chance, Dasher Skunk! Resisting arrest won't get you nowhere now that your skunk musk is no longer useful."

Dasher, drenched and dripping wet with tomato juice, glared at Xavier. He snarled, "You…you…TRAITOR! How DARE you take away my most effective weapon of all! You may have freed my slaves…you may have destroyed the machine…you may have wiped out my skunk musk…but you will never…never…NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Taking out a dagger, he continued maliciously, "And now, you're going to die for it!" He lunged forward at Xavier again, preparing to stab him in the chest.

Then a pair of green furry arms shot out from out of nowhere, dragged Dasher away, and snatched his dagger before stabbing the skunk's own chest with it. A British voice muttered angrily, "No…_you _will be the one who's going to die…"

Dasher turned around to see The Sting, still clad in his hospital clothes and with a fierce look on his face. He gasped, "Who…are…you?"

"I'm the former participant of the race," replied The Sting icily. "You sent your faithful servant to sabotage the whole thing, putting bombs in my racecar! I spent my time in the hospital for FIVE STRAIGHT DAYS, mind you. But now…I've recovered…I'm back to get my revenge for what you have done. And now, scum of the Negazone…THIS IS IT!"

With that, he pulled the dagger out and allowed Dasher to stagger forth from his tight embrace. Bleeding heavily, the skunk wobbled towards the ruined Olfactory Transmitter and fell upon it. With his last shuddering breath, he whispered, "_Sacre bleu_…" His heaviness caused him and the machine itself to fall off the edge of the building, hurtling straight to the ground with a crash.

The cops, having finished defeating and freeing the slaves, went up to the top of the building and witnessed everything that had happened there. Bert said, "Hey, it's The Sting! What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"I came to give that evil-minded mustelid what he deserves," replied The Sting. "I guess that by doing so, I must have saved your lives."

"Not just _our_ lives, everyone's lives! You've saved the world!"

The Sting shrugged. "True. But, actually, you chaps _do_ deserve credit for doing it yourselves. You gave your all to stop Dasher by freeing the victims he had captured and brainwashed."

"How did you know his name was Dasher?" asked Ralph. "His true identity is Anti-Pepe Le Pew."

"Intuition…it's obvious enough to notice that, you know."

Bert turned to Magica and said, "Now's your chance to activate the sealing spell to close the portal to the Negazone."

Magica nodded, opened her book, and began to chant the spell. After a while, she closed the book back up and said, "The portal to the Negazone is now permanently sealed. And to make sure of that, the Negazone itself and all our evil counterparts in it have been completely wiped out of existence."

"Yeah…but just to be safe, how many of our evil counterparts have snuck into our world after Dasher?"

"None. Knowing that they would come out to avenge their fallen friend, I activated the extinction spell to kill them all. That way, we can all rest in knowing the empire of the United States of Canerica can be safe once more."

"Glad to hear it. You know, you weren't kidding when you told me you'd use your magical powers to do good for all of toonkind. Now, as the president of Canerica, I hereby appoint you to be our expert and advisor in anything magical or supernatural."

Magica smiled. "I'd be honored to take that position."

Bert Jr. said, "Now we can finally get back to finishing the race, so we can get started on the triple wedding; me with Polly, Charles with Angelina…"

The Sting added, "And I with Flora."

"That reminds me," replied Bert. "Who won?"

James took out a small radio and turned it on to the radio coverage of the race. Lisa's voice exclaimed, amid cheering crowds, "…and the winner of this year's Great Big Transcontinental Race is Estelle LeChatte-Roberts!"

Bert put his paw on Charles' shoulder and chuckled, "Looks like your wife did you a favor by winning this race for you."

Charles nodded with a smile. "Yes…she did."


	13. Chapter 12: Husbands & Wives Forever

Chapter 12: Husbands & Wives Forever

And so the 32nd Great Big Transcontinental Race ended, with Estelle becoming the champion. After that, there was a quadruple wedding with Charles, Angelina, Bert Jr., Polly, Xavier, Pepe Le Pew, Edward, and Flora. Charles was wearing a tux, Angelina was wearing a yellow ballerina wedding dress with matching slip-on shoes, Polly was wearing a blue ballerina wedding dress with matching slip-on shoes, and Flora was wearing a green wedding dress with matching slip-on shoes. As for Pepe, since he was a cross-dresser in his time, wore a black and white wedding dress with matching slip-on shoes.

Bert was in the pews watching the proceedings when Penelope came to sit down next to him; she appeared to be crying, as she had been upset about how her husband of 1,036 years would suddenly turn around and admit that he was gay, and that she had been forced to file a divorce against him. She growled, "How dare he…how dare he put me off like that! He betrayed our love, our marriage, and our family! And just when I'm expecting our second child!"

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened, Mrs. Le Pew," answered Bert, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't call me 'Mrs. Le Pew' anymore! Now that I'm divorced, I'm going back to my maiden name."

"So you're doing this because…technically, you hate Pepe now?"

"Of course I do, isn't it obvious? I've thrown away and destroyed any physical evidence that bears reminders of our lives together-photos, love letters, souvenirs from our first date and wedding, everything. I cut off ties with his family. I even got full permanent custody of my daughter and forbade him from obtaining his visitation rights. I have yet to file a restraining order on him after this wedding is over."

"Ouch…I feel bad for him, being cut off from the things and people he held so dear…"

"And it's all because of his confession that HE LIKED MEN!"

Everybody in the church responded to her loud ranting by shushing her. After calming down for a few moments, she continued, "The sad thing is, now my children will never have a father figure in their lives…"

Bert couldn't help but feel sorry for the cat. He said, "You know, there's a section in my Multiple Spouses Act that I know might cheer you up. It says that even though your ex-husband is openly gay, you can still be married to him."

Penelope sighed. "Forget it. He abandoned me, so I'm abandoning him in return. There's no turning back, President Raccoon…my whole life is shattered…I don't think I'll ever put the pieces back together again…"

He watched as she buried her face in her paws and sobbed. It was then that he decided to take matters into his own paws. With a warm smile, he reached out and gathered her into his arms. He whispered, "That's true. You may not be able to put the pieces back together…but I can."

She looked up at him, her face and fur streaked with tears. She muttered, "R-Really?"

Bert nodded. "I'm not kiddin' ya. I want to be the father figure in your kids' lives. And I thought it would make you feel better if…if…if you married me and became my fifth wife."

Penelope stared at him, puzzled. She didn't know what he was talking about. But then she smiled and hugged him, muttering happily, "I would love to."

Bert smiled and hugged her back. Just as his team saved the world, he definitely saved hers.

THE END!


End file.
